


Pressure

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Mafalda Hopkirk, Assistant Head of the Improper Use of Magic Office within the Ministry of Magic is not one to usually be pressured, but when her boss, Cornelius Fudge, pressures her, she lets the side of her not seen since she was a Hufflepuff at Hogwarts out…by using her friends Auror Anton Savage and Prophet editor Barnabus Cuffe to help her protect Potter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pressure – Rating T  
> Summary – Mafalda Hopkirk, Assistant Head of the Improper Use of Magic Office within the Ministry of Magic is not one to usually be pressured, but when her boss, Cornelius Fudge, pressures her, she lets the side of her not seen since she was a Hufflepuff at Hogwarts out…by using her friends Auror Anton Savage and Prophet editor Barnabus Cuffe to help her protect Potter.  
> Warnings – Contains a couple of sections of swearing.

**Improper Use of Magic Office, Ministry of Magic, London, England**

**24** **th** **July 1995**

Pressure. That one word annoys me, especially when it is piled upon me. I had just received a visit from the pompous arse licker, Percy Weasley, who had come down on behalf of Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

Fudge, it seems, wants me to ramp up the sensitivity of the Trace Monitors at a Muggle address known as Number 4 Privet Drive, the home of Harry Potter. He says that the reason that he wants me to increase the sensitivity is that "Potter is causing a panic by declaring that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back."

I don't believe the Minister, especially as my niece, Lavender Brown, is friends with Harry Potter, and she, along with my sister and brother-in-law, believe him, but I must do what Fudge asks as I know he would get that toad of his, Delores Umbridge, to check on if I had actioned his request.

I have decided that it is high time that I get my friend, Anton Savage, along with my ex-husband, Barnabus Cuffe to come over and have a chat, see what we can do about the Minister.

A few hours later, both Anton and Barney arrive in my office, and together we decide a plan, a plan that, should it go right, would remove Cornelius Fudge from office.

"Should Potter use any magic," Barney said, his mind ticking away, "What we do is, quietly, find a way to get the young Lord off the charges, whilst also looking into the dealings the Minister has with Lucius Malfoy."

"Fucking Malfoy, if only the Minister didn't accept his 'campaign contributions', the ferret would be spending his remaining days having a little snogging session with Azkaban's finest." Savage said, grinning. "I know he was never under the Imperius Curse as he was the one that was responsible for the murder of my wife and daughter."

"Sophia would have been the same age as Potter now wouldn't she." Mafalda said, comforting her friend. "Anyway, we all know that Fudge has a few skeletons in his closet, and that means that we can get rid of him, and try our best to get Amelia Bones in the job."

The trio continued planning throughout the afternoon and eventually they made a decision, one they hoped would come true as they could rid the Ministry of the pressure of Cornelius Oswald Fudge.


End file.
